AI Love You
by Kaede-tama
Summary: One day, Alfred designs a computer AI and names it Matthew out of pure boredom. But then Arthur accidentally casts a wrong spell, and now Matthew is a human being...who's in love with him. AU, US/Can
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** An AI is an Artificial Intelligence. Mostly they're computers programmed to be able to think and respond like a human.

* * *

><p><strong>A.I. Love You<strong>

Alfred F. Jones was not your typical high-schooler. He had a pretty average appearance - normal height, short blond hair with a stubborn cowlick, thin-framed glasses. He had a very outgoing personality(annoying, to some), and he was very lazy towards schoolwork.

However, he was quite good with technology. Especially computers. And one day, he got to the point of being so good that he was able to create his first AI.

He named it Matthew.

What first started out as something created out of boredom, was now something - no, some_one_ - that Alfred "talked" to every day. He liked that he could vent without being judged.

Well, that was because Alfred programmed him to be someone who was nice and listened, but he digressed.

"Hey, Matt!" he called to the open laptop on his desk, slinging his messenger bag carelessly on the couch.

About two seconds later, there was a typed response waiting for him on the monitor screen: _"Hi, Al."_

Oh, and it was freakishly good with voice recognition, too. Alfred could really be a genius if he tried._  
><em>

"You wouldn't believe what Ivan did today," Alfred said conversationally, as if he was talking to a real human. And sometimes, it truly did feel like that. "He punched me just because I insulted hockey!" A few minutes later, he emerged from his kitchen with a bowl of cereal. He plopped down on his chair, facing the screen.

_"I would have punched you too, no offense_,_"_ Matthew replied. _"I like hockey."_

Alfred laughed. He still wasn't sure how his little computer program came to like hockey, but it made for some good arguments. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Hey, what time is it?"

_"Four fifteen in the afternoon," _was the quick answer.

"Where do we live?" Alfred asked as soon as the words had finished blinking into appearance.

_"In the United States of America,"_ Matthew answered. Alfred grinned, proud at the program's intelligence._ "Or, in your apartment."  
><em>

"Damn, you're too smart to fool," he said through a mouthful of Cookie Crisps.

_"I'm going to take that as a compliment."_

Setting the bowl down beside the laptop, Alfred switched the topic. "Iggy's coming over today," he said, a pout tugging at his lips. "I want to show you to him, but he's gonna make me donate you to science research or something."

_"Don't, then,"_ Matthew said. _"I'd really rather stay with you."_

Alfred chuckled. "Thanks, but that means I'd have to shut you down so he doesn't accidentally find you on purpose," he said, spinning around in his chair aimlessly.

_"I'd gladly go to sleep for a while if I get to keep staying with you," _Matthew said.

Somewhere along the lines of his creation, Alfred was sure he put in a romantic tendency. Or he was just desperate enough to misunderstand Matthew's caring attitude for something more than that. He liked to believe the former.

Before he could answer to Matthew, there were three sharp knocks on his door. Knowing it could only be Arthur, he stood up. "Okay, I'm going to shut down the laptop," he said to Matthew. "I'll wake you when he's gone." It was a bit silly, but he felt happy that he was the only one who knew about Matthew. He was admittedly selfish and possessive.

"All right, Iggy, I'm coming!" he yelled at the door.

_"Make nice, Al,"_ appeared on the laptop screen. Alfred bit back a smile, shutting the computer down and finally going to open the door.

"Yo, Iggy!" he greeted loudly upon seeing Arthur. He opened the door wider to let his cousin in.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but stepped inside. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, jeans, and he had a satchel slung across his shoulders. "Nice to see you too, git," he grumbled. "And don't call me that."

"Whoa. Thought you said you were a gentleman," Alfred said in mock shock. When Arthur didn't snap back, he said, "The fight was that bad, huh?"

Arthur never really got along with his siblings, getting into fights frequently. Unsurprisingly, a lot of them snowballed into much bigger fights, and thus Alfred was used to letting his cousin stay over for a few days. Not that he got along any better with Alfred, but he found the American to be at least tolerable.

"Is that your magic book?" Alfred asked, pointing to something that Arthur was carrying under his arm.

"It's a _spellbook_, Alfred," Arthur corrected, holding out the dark purple, leather-bound book.

Right. Whatever. Alfred gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "I have to go pick up the pizza I ordered earlier," he said, shoving his feet into a pair of sneakers by the door.

Arthur looked disappointed. "I brought some scones, but I suppose pizza's not that bad," he said, setting his satchel down.

"That's why I ordered the pizza, dude." Alfred laughed, skillfully dodging the Arthur's smack. "But I really gotta go. I'll be back in a few." He shrugged on his bomber jacket, halfway out the door, when he stopped and looked back threateningly. "Don't touch my laptop."

But he really should have known better than to trust Arthur. Hmph, a prim and proper gentleman, his ass! Alfred returned to his apartment to find that Arthur had knocked over the bowl, which still had some milk in it. Said milk had successfully doused his laptop - _and Matthew,_ Alfred thought in despair - and it looked like there was no chance of fixing it.

"Arthur!" he wailed, dropping the pizza box and rushing to his laptop. "Why'd you spill the- Oof!" He tripped halfway there, landing flat on his face.

"Sorry," someone squeaked.

Alfred sat up, rubbing his reddening nose, glaring at Arthur. He opened his mouth, ready to unleash hell upon his cousin, when he realized two things:

1) Arthur was wearing a cloak and holding his spellbook.

2) The thing that he had tripped over was a naked male teenager.

The blond stranger pulled his knees to his chest in order to hide his_ private parts._ "Hi, Al," he spoke. That was when Alfred realized that the boy looked strikingly similar to how he had imagined someone...

"...Matthew?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really like the idea of Alfred being a super-genius-dork towards technology. It suits him though, being one of the most technlogically advanced countries, right?

_A.I. Love You_ is a manga that my friend told me about. I got the idea to write this from the manga's title. I've not actually read the manga, though. I'm gonna have to look it up on Wikipedia... ^^'

I don't know when this will be updated, since I already have Love Letter to work on as well... But we'll see~


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew was quite happily sleeping in the darkness of his home - if you could call the laptop that - when he felt something oh-so rudely yank him out. He was flung backwards, landing on the hardwood floor with a small groan. "Alfred?" he said. He frowned up at a stranger above him, wearing a weird cloak and holding some book.

"What... Who are you?" the stranger stammered under his hood.

"Alfred," Matthew repeated, getting a little frightened. He'd never seen anyone else besides Alfred before. Did everyone in Alfred's world have such monstrous eyebrows?

And...what were those? He stared down at himself, seeing four other limbs. _Arms and legs_, his mind registered, vaguely recalling Alfred call them that. But what was that thing between his-

The door was opened, someone cheerily calling out, "I'm back!"

Matthew recognized the voice immediately - of course, he was programmed to do so in a snap. He smiled, knowing that Alfred would take him away from the stranger. "Alfred!" he said happily. He felt one of his arms reach out for the other boy, and he marveled at how much control he had with this strange body.

Alfred didn't seem to hear him, looking panicked and rushing over to the stranger. He didn't get there, though, because he tripped on Matthew's outstretched legs.

"Sorry," Matthew said with a cringe. The fall looked like it hurt. Hopefully Alfred was okay. He pulled in his legs, which he was finding to be annoying, and smiled when he finally caught the other's eyes. "Hi, Al."

There was a short silence. Then behind his glasses, Alfred's blue eyes widened. "...Matthew?"

Matthew nodded, still smiling.

"I'm hallucinating, right?" Alfred looked up at the stranger. "You put a curse on me and now I'm seeing freakishly cute, naked boys-"

Matthew's smile vanished at the words, and his shoulders slumped, eyes filling with tears. Alfred seemed to notice the sudden change and crawled towards him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. He touched Matthew's shoulder hesitantly.

"I'm so sorry," Matthew sniffled. "I know I wasn't supposed to be awake, but someone dumped some liquid on me, and then started pulling on me. And now I'm down here." He pouted angrily at the stranger. "He threw me down, and I'm probably broken, and that other man will have to open up me up again and probe-"

"Matthew," Alfred interrupted. "It's okay, okay?" He smiled reassuringly, but Matthew thought it was forced. "That man's Arthur. I told you he was coming over, remember?"

Matthew looked up at the stranger again. "I don't like him," he stated plainly.

"I didn't...throw you down..." Arthur stammered, looking terribly confused.

"You did something, though." Matthew lifted one of his arms to prove it. "I don't have my keys anymore, this thing on my face keeps opening and closing and copying me, and you made something grow between my legs-"

Alfred couldn't help it; he burst out laughing.

"This is hardly funny, you git!" Arthur snapped, kicking his cousin's leg. "You need to explain the situation, right now."

Alfred ignored him, instead focusing his attention on Matthew. "Mattie," -Matthew wrinkled his nose at the nickname- "the thing on your face is called your mouth. It's not copying you, it just means you're talking." He gestured to his own mouth. "Like I'm talking right now. See?"

"It's never done that before," Matthew mumbled.

_That's because the only thing your other mouth did was read CDs_, Alfred thought, but decided not to add. "And you don't have your keys because, well, you're not a laptop anymore," he said bluntly.

"Obviously," Matthew said, a little sarcastically.

"He's not a laptop anymore?" Arthur repeated, squatting down to their level. "Alfred, what is going on? Are you meaning to say that Matthew...was in that laptop?"

Alfred sighed. He turned to Arthur grudgingly. "Yes," he answered. "Matthew was in that laptop."

"How did he get in there?" Arthur kept asking. "Alfred, don't tell me you locked this poor chap in there!"

"I didn't!" Alfred exclaimed. "I'd never touch your freaky magic stuff, and I didn't even know he could do this!"

Matthew turned to Arthur. "Arthur," he addressed, "I'm a program that Alfred designed to keep him company. He didn't lock me in there, really, he didn't."

"So you're an Artificial Intelligence," Arthur said, not sounding like he believed them. "And this git here designed you."

"My intelligence is not artificial," Matthew said haughtily. Then he sheepishly added, "What's a git?"

"Alfred," Arthur answered.

Alfred rolled his eyes, standing. "Now that that's cleared up," he glared at Arthur, "we need to find some clothes for you, Mattie." He helped the other boy up, steadying him when he almost fell.

"This feels really weird," Matthew commented as he took a shaky step. "I think I like staying in my home better."

Arthur came to his other side and held his arm to help. "Your home?" he questioned, curious despite himself. "You mean that laptop?" Embarrassed, he waved towards the ruined machine.

"Dude, you're buying me a new one," Alfred said crossly as they helped Matthew onto the couch.

"Can you build me another firewall?" Matthew asked. He stretched out his fingers experimentally, awed at how many new things he could do. "The Trojan horse tried to corrupt me again last week. It was horrible."

Alfred chuckled at the cute pout that was on Matthew's face. "Will do," he said with a wink.

"How'd you do that?" Matthew immediately set himself into finding the right command to repeat the wink. "Alfred? Something's wrong with me."

"You're not a laptop, program, whatever you are, anymore. You're a human now, which means you can't search for a command and automatically do it." It was Arthur who answered, to Alfred's surprise. "By the way, Alfred, what is he?"

"A little bit of both," Alfred replied. "I bought the laptop especially for him. Once I finished making him, he kind of took over the laptop. You know what I mean?"

At Arthur's puzzled glance, he elaborated, "He was just always...there." He then chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I found out when I was looking at some, ah, _stuff_ one day, and then there were words across my screen saying, "What the fuck is this?" "

Arthur grimaced. Only Alfred...

"Wait," Matthew piped up. "Does this mean I can never go back?" He looked sad at the thought of never being able to return in his old body. He'd miss Firefox a lot. The little animal was really cute and fun to play with.

"I can send you back with one of my spells," Arthur said. "Of course, I think the laptop should be fixed or replaced first." He turned expectantly to Alfred.

"Right," Alfred said half-heartedly. He didn't want to send Matthew back. He liked hearing him talk. And looking at him. Besides, summer was a month away! Alfred could think of many things that he couldn't do by himself.

Like playing tag.

(What? Were you thinking of something else?)

"So, Mattie," he said, wanting to change the subject. With luck, it would be forgotten. "Wanna learn how to wink?"

Matthew perked up immediately. "Sure!" he chirped, looking enthusiastic to learn something new.

"Okay, it's really easy." Alfred leaned in closer, then winked. "See? You just close one of your eyes really quickly. Try it!"

"Like this?" Matthew tilted his head up to gaze at the other blond and performed his first successful wink. The fact that he was still naked didn't help.

Alfred's throat went dry at the unintentionally sexy action.

Arthur coughed, affected as well, and looked away with a blush. "Good job, Matthew," he said in his most calm voice. "But I think that we should really find some clothes for you.

"Yeah. Good job," Alfred echoed, not sure whether to melt, hide under the couch, melt, change the topic, or melt. Decisions, decisions. He chose to change the topic. "Now that you know how to wink, I want to show you where you're going to sleep!... And some clothes." He jumped up excitedly, grabbing Matthew and nearly dragging him to the bedroom.

Arthur sighed. He could sense Alfred's impeding infatuation with Matthew. The boy seemed innocent, though, and nice - although he'd openly expressed his dislike for Arthur.

Hopefully Alfred wouldn't corrupt him too much. Hopefully.

**. . .**

"We're going to share a bed!" Alfred swept his arms in an arc exaggeratedly. He looked at Matthew, then at his bed. "We'll fit," he said, smiling a stupid grin. Oh, well. Matthew thought it was endearing.

He touched the covers lightly with his fingertips, sitting down and giggling when he bounced. "It's soft," he said, leaning down and rubbing his cheek against the fabric. He'd never felt anything like it. "Makes me want to sleep."

"Don't sleep!" Alfred chided, dutifully shielding his eyes as he pulled open one of his drawers. He pulled out a shirt, a pair of boxers, pants, and tossed them in Matthew's direction. "It's not too late yet, so we can still go shopping for your clothes."

"But I don't even know how to...do a lot of things yet." When Alfred turned around, Matthew had managed to stick his leg through the hole of the sleeve. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Aw, okay," Alfred said. He sounded disappointed, but went to help Matthew put the clothes on properly. "We're going first thing tomorrow, though," he added.

"It'll be fun," Matthew promised, smiling.

Alfred smiled back happily.

It would be fun, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I decided that this will be updated every Tuesday from now on. I was going to say twice a week, like Love Letter, but I tried and...I couldn't manage it. T-T

See you Tuesday!


End file.
